Remember me?
by Whiitewolf
Summary: "If I died one day, I was wondering would you… would you always remember me?" Why does such a simple question have Sesshomaru's thoughts in a whirl? She is after all, only a mere human, right?


**Author's Note: So this is my second Inuyasha fic, and yet another one shot. If you like this one, perhaps check my other one 'Someone to Protect' out. It's another Sesshomaru/Rin pairing without the 'romance.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its many amazing characters, unfortunately. You have no idea how much I wish I did. **

**Anyways, if I am doing something wrong please let me know. I do want to improve! **

* * *

><p><em>"Um, I was wondering, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quietly the child like tone of innocence evident in her voice.<em>

_"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru answered as his thoughts wandered to the little girl. _

_"If I died one day, I was wondering would you… would you always remember me?"_

_He heard the tiny hint of sadness in her voice as he sharply responded "don't say such silly things."_

_He didn't look to see the expression on her face, but a part of him wondered if it would be one of hurt. _

* * *

><p>Truthfully, the thought of losing her was not something he wanted to think about. His face muscles twitched slightly as he tried to not focus on the idea that she was human. He'd accepted that a human meant something to him but he didn't like it. This wasn't simply because he was supposed to detest humans but because the fact that she was human would mean she would have to die one day. She would die before him.<p>

If asked, he wouldn't be able to explain why this pained him to think about. He gritted his teeth together as he thought about how she would age and that one day she would leave him.

As he wandered through the dark forest with the occasional light filtering in through the top branches, he paused briefly. He inhaled, all he could smell was the composting of the leaves. He flickered his gold eyes towards the movement near the top of the trees as a small creature took flight. Surely, Jaken could keep the girl safe while he explored the near by area. There wasn't that much in regards to comfort there and he made sure to keep his senses focused on the tiny girl not too far from where he stood.

Sesshomaru was enjoying the quiet. The consistent words that came out of Jaken's mouth irritated him. He often liked to be alone in his thoughts and this was near impossible when Jaken's voice entered his mind every couple minutes so this silence was welcomed. It left him time to ponder Rin's question from earlier. Not that he wanted to think about the death of the child... But a part of him wanted to leave her behind now. He didn't like this vulnerability to him. Having someone to care about wasn't going well for him. It enabled Naraku to manipulate him as he ran for Rin's aid. But as much as he didn't want this part of him, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave the girl.

His golden eyes flickered to the direction in which Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un remained. He was about to continue his wandering when something alerted him. The high pitched scream and the scent of blood. He recognized that scent...

He didn't hesitate as he took off. Why was there blood? It took mere seconds for him to arrive, posed, ready to strike.

"Rin, you clumsy girl!" Jaken exclaimed as he helped to pull her back up.

It took only a moment for him to size up the scene and realize that Rin had tumbled off Ah-Un which resulted in her scream and the blood he noted on her hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru would be very angry if you were badly hurt! His temper isn't that great you know-"

Jaken's words were cut off as he let out a squeal of pain as a rock flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head now causing him to fall off Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out as she saw him now standing there.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken echoed as he jumped to his feet.

Sesshomaru didn't answer either of them as he began walking down the path. Ah-Un followed closely as Jaken ran to catch up. How could he deny this feeling of relief that she wasn't in fact harmed?

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru noted the smile on Rin's face, caused by his return.

"Rin," he said softly.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked happily.

"I would always remember you," he said finally answering her question. The smile on her face grew even bigger as she tried to jump off Ah-Un which would have resulted in another fall had her Lord Sesshomaru not caught her. Gently, he set her down on the rocky ground.

"Rin, you CLUMSY girl!" Jaken yelled out as he rubbed the bump on his head. "Lord Sesshomaru has more important things to do than save you constantly, quit being such a burden."

Jaken stopped yelling once Rin finally did what she'd jumped down for and she hugged the Dog Demon, she was only able to hug around his legs but she hugged him. She hugged him tightly, meaningfuly and the love she expressed could not be put into words and the entire time, the smile never wavering from her face.

Shock came across Sesshomaru's face as he watched the scene unfold. He allowed her to hug him for a few seconds before he reached down and he picked her up and placed her back on Ah-Un.

As he turned around, he let his thoughts consume him again, ignoring the bickering between Jaken and Rin.

Yes, he would always remember her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this story even half as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
